011815tethysmelnia
06:30 TT: Melnia blinks a few times, looking around the tunnel. She approaches Tethys. "Wh.. What just happened" 06:31 GA: "| Well, it seems like we were knocked out by the dolls, had a dream adventure, then woke up, were nearly killed by a ravenous storm, and teleported a few times. |" 06:31 GA: "| I teleported us one of the times! |" Tethys grins real big before catching herself and getting serious. 06:32 TT: She blinks a few times more, as if trying to proccess this. "..Huh.." 06:32 TT: "That's.. great Tethys!" She tries to smile supportively, but she doesn't manage much 06:33 GA: "| I know, right?? I'm like a real superhero! |" 06:34 GA: "| But are you uh... Okay? You seem a bit dazed. |" 06:36 TT: "T-Turkey.. then headband.. storm? tunnels..." 06:36 TT: "Ryspor's back.." 06:37 TT: "A lot... to proccess" 06:37 GA: Tethys smiles modestly, and scratches her head. "| Hahah, a lot on our plates, right? What a day. |" 06:41 TT: "Y-Yeah.. What a day.. I did a heart thing.. I think" 06:41 GA: "| Ooh, really? At which part? |" 06:42 TT: Melnia blinks, focusing her eyes as she tries to remember more details. "The turkey.. I calmed it down, but then someone hurt it and it got mad again.." 06:43 GA: Tethys laughs sheepishly. "| Hahah, ah, that might have been my fault. Mavico told me to grapple up... |" 06:44 GA: She coughs, and idly spins the hook on her shot. "| Starting to rethink some of my more... Kinetic approaches to life. |" 06:46 TT: Melnia frowns. "Yea.. that might be for the best, but it wasn't your fault entirely" 06:47 TT: "That entire dream.. thing was messed up" 06:47 GA: She sighs. "| It was. I can't believe I Okay'd that terrible plan with the bomb. |" 06:48 GA: She makes exasperated hand movements. "| I mean, even if we *did* kill it and it *was* a giant turkey, we'd still have crushed the city! |" 06:49 TT: "It's not your fault, no one could have known.. all we can do is learn from this" 06:50 GA: Tethys nods gravely. "| Here's to future puss- er, pacifism? |" 06:51 TT: "Puss.. what?" Melnia looks confused, but shakes her head a little. "Yes, to pacifism" 06:51 TT: "Meouet has the right idea, we should listen to her.." 06:52 GA: She nods again. "| I just hope the others can learn, too. Mari especially seems to be kind of stubbornly locked in her ways. |" 06:53 TT: "Then.. we have to stubbornly push her out of them, it's the only way!" 06:53 TT: "Well, only way is a little aggressive.." 06:53 TT: "But still" 06:54 GA: "| I'm trying! Pretty hard though. It's pretty much completely her fault we got attacked earlier, though. |" Tethys narrows her eyes at Mari, walking a bit ahead of them. "| She has a lot to learn. |" 06:55 TT: "I'll talk to her when I get a chance, it's a little rude to talk behind her back.." 06:55 GA: "| It's not really behind her back. I'm pretty sure she's within earshot. We're not exactly whispering. |" 06:56 GA: "| I do like her style, though. I hear she gave that one chick a bulge for a tongue, heheh. |" 06:56 GA: "| Maybe I'll have a chat with her too. |" 06:59 TT: "A bulge for a... ok moving on" 07:00 TT: "Anyway, why are we in this tunnel again?" 07:00 GA: Tethys shrugs. 07:01 GA: "| Seems like a bad idea, but I don't feel like being any more disagreeable than I am already. |" 07:04 TT: "I never expected the game to go this fast paced.. although I also never guessed it to be reality.." 07:06 GA: "| It's quite different from what I had imagined too. |" 07:06 GA: "| I thought there'd be more boats. |" 07:07 TT: "Boats? Why boats?" 07:07 GA: "| Well I was thinking, like... Nevermind. |" 07:07 GA: "| Meouet showed you the thing eating all the frogs, yeah? |" 07:08 GA: "| Was it a storm? |" 07:16 TT: "I didn't see much.. I saw dolls bringing frogs and visitors to a large creature.. It was a little unsettling" 07:16 GA: "| Maybe the creature turned into a storm. |" 07:17 GA: "| Or is at the end of this tunnel. |" 07:17 GA: "| Maybe the dolls use these tunnels to bring their offerings to it, to safeguard them from storms. |" 07:18 TT: "Who knows.. I don't" 07:35 TT: "I guess all that can be done is to follow the path to our destination, whatever that may be" 07:36 GA: Tethys continues walking quietly for a minute. "|...Do you ever wonder if we should be taking more control of our lives? |" 07:42 TT: "What do you mean by that?" 07:42 TT: "Do you not feel in control?" 07:43 GA: "| I just mean, we were sort of unceremoniously taken from our hives and dumped into the base, then pushed around and told what to do until we got here. And now, we're just scrambling around trying not to be killed. |" 07:43 GA: "| I'd like to gather intel, and form a proper strategy. |" 07:45 GA: "| That's what a real commander would do. |" 07:47 TT: "Is it really? To me, a real commander is someone who cares about the well being of their troops, above all else." 07:48 GA: Tethys thinks about this for a second. "| That is true. But having a strategy and standing up for ourselves is better for our wellbeing than just improvising based on what is happening around us. |" 07:49 GA: "| We need to organize and figure out a true plan of attack, not just wander around until a plot hook is dumped into our lap like we are now. |" 07:51 TT: "Yeah, but what are we supposed to attack?" 07:51 GA: "| It's a figure of speech. |" 07:52 GA: "| We don't even know what we're *doing* right now, though. It's a complete charlie foxtrot, if you'll excuse my language. |" 07:52 TT: "Who's Charlie?" 07:52 GA: "| No... Like, the letters C and F. For clusterfuck. |" 07:53 TT: "Oh.. yeah we are a bit of a mess" 07:53 TT: "Well it's Mari's world so.. hopefully she has some idea" 07:53 GA: "| Yeah, hopefully. |" 07:54 GA: Tethys smiles. "| Hey, did I tell you? Kolena and I are moirails! |" 07:54 GA: She claps her hands together and spins around. "| It's awesome! |" 07:55 TT: She clasps her hands together and smiles too. "That's great! I'm happy for you Tethys!" 07:56 GA: "| Aw, thanks. I'm so excited, that's why I've been rethinking so much stuff. Gotta be at the top of my game to be the best moirail! |" 07:57 GA: She lightly elbows Melnia in a friendly way, still smiling. "| You got a pale sweetheart, Mary? |" 07:59 TT: Melnia smiles. "N-No not really, I don't think I can even really have a pale sweetheart, since I'm human on the inside." 07:59 GA: "| Humans can't have moirails?! Pfah. |" 08:00 GA: "| What about uh, whatever romances humans do have? |" 08:00 TT: "It's not biologically hardwared into their minds to reserve themselves for a single moirail. They just treat all friends like moirails." 08:01 GA: "| That sounds like a pretty fun time, heh. |" 08:01 TT: "They have the four romances, but they are all more close to the red quadrant" 08:01 GA: "| Do any aliens do the same, but with red and black romance? |" Tethys looks at the ceiling, lost in thought. "| Imagine having sex with everybody... |" 08:03 TT: "I-I'm good. The human loves are Storge, a love through family and familiarness. Then there's Philia, which is love through friendship, There's Eros, which is romance, like the red quadrant, and there's agape, which is unconditional love" 08:04 TT: "How.. How would you even *have* sex with everybody..?" 08:04 GA: "| Sounds pretty complicated. And you would be surprised how many people it's possible to have sex with at once. |" 08:04 TT: "Like is it just a giant mosh pit esque 'charlie foxtrot'?" 08:05 GA: "| Yes. Sometimes, it's the horizontal conga line. |" 08:05 TT: "Good god.." 08:05 GA: "| I know... |" 08:06 TT: "But.. you wouldn't even know most the people there! Doing something as intimate like.. that, without any form of affection besides physical.. I can't imagine it" 08:07 GA: "| All you need to know about them, is if they want to bump uglies with you. |" 08:08 TT: "B-But what about romance?" 08:08 GA: "| You can always save romance for later! |" 08:09 GA: "| Those two things aren't intrinsically related. If you wanna do the two person pushups without all of the extra social junk, it's totally okay! |" 08:12 TT: Melnia is turning quite green. "How would you en=ven know if you wanted to do anything with them.." 08:12 GA: "| It takes one good look at 'em, and you just know. It's like a dong radar. |" 08:13 GA: "| The bulge just goes 'Hey, let's take a trip to pound town. You know, knock boots. Check the oil. Do the no pants dance.' |" 08:15 TT: "U-Usually, one's b-bulge does not sp-speak.." She is greener 08:15 GA: "| It's metaphorical speaking. Like when your stomach growls when it's hungry. |" 08:15 GA: "| You just know in your heart that you want to stuff the taco with whoever you're looking at. |" 08:18 TT: "U-uh, I've looked at people and my heart told me I w-wanted to be their friend, d-does that count?" 08:18 TT: "A-Also, why do you have so many ways to say.. s-s-sex..?" 08:18 GA: "| Heheh, don't worry. You probably just have a lower libido than I. |" 08:18 GA: "| And, mostly, because I like to spice things up. |" 08:19 GA: "| Could just say 'bone' over and over, or I could be saaying things like 'ride the skin bus into tuna town' and 'spear the bearded clam'. |" 08:24 TT: "That doesn't even make any sense..." 08:25 GA: Tethys puts a hand on her shoulder, and smiles. "| That's adorable, Mary. |" 08:28 TT: "Wh-What do you mean?" 08:28 GA: "| Shhh, shshh. You'll know when you're older, honey. |" 08:29 TT: "We're the same age!" 08:29 GA: "| Shhhhhhhhh. |" 08:30 TT: "Don't shhh me!" 08:31 GA: "| Oh Mary, you beautiful, innocent sunflower. |" 08:32 TT: "Fine, be nonsensical" She crosses her arms 08:33 GA: Tethys giggles. "| Heheh, alright, alright. Sorry. |" 08:37 TT: "So, are there any other awfully suggestive questions you want to ask me?" 08:39 GA: "| ... Nah. Sorry, I forgot you're probably not used to my, ah, personality, quite yet, as we haven't known one another that long. |" 08:41 TT: "Are you like this all the time? Maybe I should unfriend you on pesterchum" She says jokingly 08:44 GA: "| Well, I think sometimes I'm half decent. |" Tethys smiles. "| But really, I tend to only lapse into talking of such adult content with... closer, friends. Not acquaintances like Sorser, eugh. It's like my version of a compliment. |" 08:46 TT: "Consider me flattered" 08:54 GA: "| Hahah, well, anyway... |" Tethys pulls at her uniform collar. "| Questions answered? |" 08:55 TT: "I guess so.. I'll talk to ya later, k?" 08:57 GA: "| Goodbye. |"